If She Knew Her
by Rapunsel
Summary: Who was Malon\'s mother, and what happened to her?


Disclaimer : Last time I checked, I was not Miyamoto or anyone involved with Nintendo. Therefore, I have reason to believe that these are not my characters! I just borrowed them! ( Well, except for Sheparu.) Thanks. Oh yeah, Miyamoto's a genius.

My story: 

Sheparu woke to the sounds of singing. Ah, yes, it was Zigrantha, the Gerudo day of worship. The thought of going to worship than man again disgusted her. She believed… no, she knew that there were far higher powers in this world than Ganondorf. He was merely an insignificant man, with no true power. 

She rose from her sleeping mat and dressed in the traditional blue robes used for Zigrantha. Since Giron, the last Gerudo male prior to Ganondorf's birth, had died, the entire tribe had been falling apart. Ganondorf, who had since risen to power, insisted that he should have his pick of the women in the tribe to bed with for the week. Judging by the leers she had been receiving from him lately, she was rather high on his list. She would never let that man have his way with her…

" Sheparu! The celebration begins in just a few minutes. We're all leaving now!"

" I'll catch up." 

She knew that coming in late would draw attention to herself and increase her chances of being chosen. At that thought she began to move more quickly. She couldn't let him choose her. Sheparu rolled her mat and set off across the desert to the Desert Colossus. If only she had left with the others, she wouldn't have to brave the stinging sands and piercing winds of the desert alone. 

She entered the Colossus. The ceremony had already begun. As inconspicuously as possible, she spread her mat on the floor with the other women and bowed to Ganondorf.

" Sheparu, you have decided to join us?" Ganondorf's voice boomed throughout the enormous temple.

" Yes, my lord," she replied, automatically.

" Lovely. You have arrived just in time for me to choose you as my queen for this week."

She tried not to let her face show her disgust, though unsuccessfully.

He smiled at her, a slimy, disgusting smile. " You are speechless. I see."

" No my lord. N-never."

" Wonderful! Koume, Kotake, lead her to the throne!"

The two high priestesses wove through the crowd of women to get to her. Each took a wrist and together led her to a golden throne beside Ganondorf. 

Ganondorf continued through the ceremony as usual.

" Do you denounce all higher powers, such as the gods and goddesses of Hyrule, in the name of your lord, Ganondorf?"

" Yes, my lord," several hundred female voices murmured.

The ceremony concluded with each of the women coming forward to kiss the ground at Ganondorf's feet. Finally, all others had left, and Sheparu was taken to Ganondorf's quarters in the upper levels of the Colossus. Immediately she was forced onto the bed, with one wrist chained to a nearby pole. Ganondorf entered, leering as usual.

" So, you shall be the next to bear one of my children?"

" No, my lord," she answered firmly.

" Pardon? I thought that you dared to refuse me. Would you care to repeat that?"

She spat in his face. She could see his anger building. Sheparu braced herself, expecting him to strike her. Instead, he laughed.

" Ah, you're a strong one, I see. I am fully capable of having you put to death. You do realize this, don't you?"

Sheparu just stared at him.

" Do you still refuse me?"

" I shall always, my lord."

" Then you shall be put to death tomorrow morning."

Ganondorf turned and headed the door. As he reached the doorway, he turned back.

" Ah, but I could not let you die without having known a man."

He laughed, a cold, cruel laugh, and forced himself on her.

*************************************************************************************

Sheparu woke, several hours later, to find herself still chained. She shuddered, remembering the events of the previous hours. Above all, however, she knew that she had to escape from this horrid place. 

Sheparu pulled at the chain, trying to free her hand from the cuff that held it. She rolled off the bed, looking around the room. Her eyes fell on a statue of stone in the corner, just a few feet away. Could she…? Sheparu crawled over to the statue and placed her chained hand in front of it, before knocking the statue onto it. 

The pain was incredible. It took all of her effort to resist screaming out in pain. She quickly used her good arm to move the statue and pull the cuff from her crushed hand. Holding the injured hand to her chest, she climbed out the window and carefully descended to the desert below. The darkness that had fallen while she lay in Ganondorf's chamber shielded her from anyone that might turn her in. As quickly as possible, Sheparu left the only land that she had ever known, without looking back.

*************************************************************************************

She ran and hid for several days. She moved only in darkness. Eventually, she found her way to the town of Hyrule. Upon her arrival in town, she went to the first person she saw - a young man unloading crates of milk from a cart. 

" Excuse me? Sir?" 

He looked up. " Yes?"

" Could you tell me where I am? I've never been here before, and…" 

" This is Hyrule. The King and Queen of these lands live in that castle over there," he replied, pointing.

" Oh. Do you live around here?"

" Not quite. I'm just in town delivering milk from my father's ranch. Do you need somewhere to go?"

" Well… yes. I'm sort of … running away."

" I see. You're welcome to stay with me for the night, and you can come to the ranch tomorrow morning."

She wasn't sure why, but she felt that she could trust this man. She had never trusted anyone in her whole life.

" I'm Sheparu. A Gerudo."

" My name is Talon." He extended his hand. She reached out to shape it, forgetting to hide her broken hand. His eyes opened wide in shock. 

" Oh my. You need medical attention immediately."

He took her to the potion shop, where she was given painkillers, and her hand was bandaged. While they waited at the shop for a red potion to be prepared, she was able to tell her story.

" … finally, he… he raped me, and I crushed my hand escaping. What worries me is that I may bear his child… and I've no one to support me… not that I couldn't do it myself, but…"

" I understand." He paused, thinking. " This may be a bit soon, and rather sudden, but if you will marry me, Sheparu, I will raise the child as my own."

Tears of joy ran down her face. She had felt love, trust, for this man since they had met. " Of course."

*************************************************************************************

" Just one more push, dear, and it will be all over."

She pushed, once more, as hard as she could, and felt relief as the baby was freed at last. But she was so weak… 

" Let me see the child," Sheparu whispered.

The midwife held up the baby. Sheparu's heart sank as she saw the baby's brilliant red hair.

" Yes, it's hair is very much like yours, dear. But her ears…"

Sheparu looked up. Indeed, the child's ears were pointed, like those of a Hyalian. Perhaps the father was not Ganondorf...?

Sheparu held the child close and sand an old Gerudo lullaby… Epona's Song, mother of all Gerudos, since the dawn of time. But she was so tired, and closed her eyes…

*************************************************************************************

Tears ran down Malon's face as she kneeled by her mother's grave, clutching a cross. Quietly she sang Epona's Song, though she knew not what the lyrics referred to. If only she had known her mother…


End file.
